1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle provided with a tilt floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 is a side view showing an example of a conventional work vehicle, namely a small hydraulic excavator 100. In FIG. 18, the small hydraulic excavator 100 as a work vehicle has an excavating working device 90 at the front end and a counterweight 50 at the rear end so to keep a balance of the small hydraulic excavator 100 when a load is applied to the working device 90. The counterweight 50 has a canopy mounting bracket 201 at the top end for mounting a canopy 20 on the bracket 201. An operator seat 30 is mounted on a floor at the front or on the side of a space for mounting an engine 40 and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-140607 (pages 2–5 and FIGS. 1–6) shall be referenced.
But, the counterweight 50 has the canopy mounting bracket 201 on its top end to secure the canopy 20 to the bracket 201 as shown in FIG. 18, so that the top of the counterweight 50 cannot be opened. Therefore, the maintainability of the engine 40 and the like mounted in front of the counterweight 50 is poor. And, the operator seat 30 is disposed on the top of the floor at the front or on the side of the space where the engine 40 is mounted. But, a small work vehicle which is used in a small work site is limited to have small outer dimensions, so that when the space required to mount the engine is secured at the rear of the vehicle, a foot space on the side or at the front of the operator seat 30 becomes small, and there are problems in operability and comfortability.